The Lonely Alicorn chapter 2
by Malina Comet
Summary: Chapter two is at go! Malina and her friends go to Derpy Hooves' house.


_**Chapter 2: A visit**_

"Come on, Waldo! Eat those muffins!"

Beatrice cheered as Waldo ate his 50th muffin. Derpy just glanced at him, smirked, and grabbed her 126th muffin. Beatrice looked at me and winked. Before I clumsily crashed into Waldo earlier, they were making a bet on who would win this muffin eating contest. If Derpy won, Waldo would owe Beatrice money, but if he won, she would owe him twice as much. I disregarded the bet, considering Waldo didn't have a chance to win. Beatrice, Dinky and I were in the kitchen with them and watched them eat those who knows how many muffins on the table. I wasn't allowed to grab any muffin until somepony forfeited, which was nerve-wrecking because I already knew that Derpy was going to win, but Waldo was being stubborn and kept moving on. My stomach growled, commanding me to eat something, I was getting pissed.

"Seriously, just give up, I'm starving,Waldo!"

"Nuh uh! He can take his time, since he's gonna owe me 20 golden bits," Beatrice said, matter of factly.

"Well...I don't care about your little bet. I'm starving, dammit!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Derpy. "Watch your mouth, I don't need Dinky catching on bad words."

I looked down next to me and met Dinky's eyes. She winked at me with a smirk and I smiled. That wasn't the first time she heard me say that word, or any bad word...heh heh...

Waldo chuckled and shoved another muffin in his mouth. I gave him the evil eye, I didn't need him to blow my cover, otherwise, I'd never hear out of it from Derpy again. I've foal-sitted Dinky a couple of times so Derpy could go on her little adventures with Doctor Whooves. _Seriously, one of these days, those two are sooner or later start dating. I've criticized Derpy if they were a couple, but she only blushed and swore that the Doctor has no idea how she feels about him. I should lecture her about telling him. _

Derpy wasn't stopping yet, she ate three muffins in one bite, while Waldo looked like he was about to burst. He's only eaten about a fourth of them compared to Derpy. He was sweating, tired and fat as a grown pig, maybe fatter than a grown cow. I was a little concerned, but then remembered that I haven't had a bite to eat yet, so I decided not to intrude.

"How many more will he eat?" Dinky asked.

"As many before he blows up," I snickered. "Or he'll call it quits when he throws up."

"Hey, what if he did?! Like a giant balloon, POP! Then it would rain blueberry muffins!" laughed Dinky.

Waldo couldn't take it anymore, not that he could since he was still eating muffin#89. He fell backwards on the floor, waving his hooves in the air as if to say 'I give up!'. We all laughed at his attempt to get up, or even talk. Dinky and I cheered, while Beatrice shook her head.

"You should have known you weren't gonna win," Beatrice said, smiling. "Here, you probably need this."

She helped Waldo up and gave him some milk to drink down those muffins. He accepted the offering and drank every last drop, then chuckled to himself. Dinky hugged Waldo and congratulated him for trying. Derpy stuck her tongue out at Waldo and stood up on her hind legs, a look of determination on her face.

"YOU FOOL! NOPONY CAN BEAT THE ALMIGHTY MUFFIN QUEEN AT HER OWN GAME!" she bellowed. "I AM DITZY DOO HOOVES, MUFFIN EATING CONTEST WINNER!"

We laughed even harder and chanted Derpy's name. I grabbed three blueberry muffins and tried to attempt Derpy's mouthful, but I choked on one of them and kept the other two in my cheeks. Beatrice commented that I looked like an over-grown chipmunk, in which I playfully hit her on the head. Waldo, still not fine after all those muffins, said I looked kinda cute with chipmunk cheeks and more adorable than I usually looked. I blushed and hit him, muttering that I'm always adorable when I eat. Blushing, he then added that he was only joking and said that Dinky was cuter when she ate, which was true. And to demonstrate, she too stuffed muffins in her mouth. Derpy beamed and said that Dinky would always be her adorable, little muffin. Soon, everypony had chipmunk-cheeks and giggled that we were the most random group of ponies we've ever seen. That's what happens when you visit Derpy and Dinky Hooves', and I couldn't have it any other way.

**Wow, second chapter done. I think it's shorter than the first, but loved the idea! I wish I could end it in some other way, but I'm quite happy how this ended. I promise to make the next chapters have non-random events and get on with the suspense!...Ok...maybe some random off-topic events, but it'll still get dramatic!**


End file.
